Blood of the Pharaohs
by Frostfox37
Summary: I haven't met one whole side of my family. My mom had a sister, who had a husband and kids. Then, her sister died, her brother in law disappeared, and her niece and nephew mysteriously disappeared. Why, I didn't know. But there was something I did know. There was something strange about the Kane family. Something out of this world.
1. Chapter 1

**I just changed the whole story.**

* * *

**E**

**M**

**M**

**A**

Hi, I'm Emma Roberts. I don't know how to introduce myself. If you've heard Carter and Sadie's recordings already, you'd know that they are _dramatic_ about everything. [Don't look at me like that, it's true!] But for me, I like to keep it simple. You won't see me walking around in high heels and puffy dresses, or leather jackets and combat boots. You'll see me wearing a T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Sometimes, I'll have me earpods on, and randomly bobbing my head to the music. There was hanging with my best friend; Lilly, avoiding The Triplets (three girls born at the same time, and they rule the school) and trying to finish my homework in time. Nothing really considered 'brave enough to host a god and help save the world'. But hey, who am I to judge?

After school, I slid my backpack stuffed with notebooks [I love to write] off my shoulder and collapsed on my swiveling chair. Whirling around, I opened Gmail, noticing I had gotten a new message from Lilly.

**_Have you finished your homework?_**

I noticed that Lilly never used shortcuts. Always writing with perfect grammar and never using emojis. Huh. Anyway, I rolled my eyes and replied

_**I just got here. And unlike Julia I dont fin my hw in 30 mins **_**_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_**

But Lilly had a point. If I finished my homework, I could play Dragons v.s Wizards. **(A/N: I made it up. Basically, you're a wizard and have to defeat the evil dragon, while your opponent controls the dragon, and vice versa.) **So, I took out my homework, which was a bunch of number nonsense I didn't care about. After using my calculator to answer the problems, (What? Stop judging me!) I turned on my phone (the app is on there) and started battling. This time, I was the dragon, and I chose the Snowglider, a thin, lean dragon with ice like spikes on its tail and three horns on its head like a crown. After using my icy breath, and conjuring up a blizzard, and a hailstorm, I won, earning 37 more points and getting a new dragon called a Shadow Crawler, a dark purple dragon with black designs under its wings, and silver plates aligning it's back. Yes! I play a few more rounds, trying out the Shadowcrawler's functions and strength. Its scales are amazingly fireproof and don't get me started on its camouflage abilities. It was - Hey! Give that back!

[Hullo. Sadie here. Emma needs to stop fangirling about video games. Here, you can have it back.] Thank you. Now, where was I? Oh, right. The only thing remotely odd about me is that I haven't met one whole side of my family. My mom had a sister, who had a husband and kids. Then, her sister died, her brother in law disappeared, and her niece and nephew mysteriously disappeared. Why, I didn't know. But there was something I _did _know. There was something strange about the Kane family. Something out of this world. And I wasn't sure I wanted to find out.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi! Oh, and, to all of you who are confused, Julia is the nerd of the school. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Later, I went over to Lilly's flat. As I expected, her parents weren't there, because for some reason they never are whenever I go over to her place. I found her sitting on the sofa, while staring at the TV intently. She was holding a bag that was _supposed_ to be filled with popcorn, but all that was left was a few corn seeds. On the screen, the beginning of _Jurassic Park _started he movie just started!" Lilly looked up, not at all surprised to see me. She had given me the extra key to the apartment, so I 'could come even if she wasn't there'. But personally, I think it was so she didn't have to keep getting up to open the door.

"It was the advertisements," she explained. "They were cringy." You might've realized she said advertisements instead of adds. That was one of the weird things about her. She also didn't use contractions, and if someone said something like _What's up?_, her forehead would wrinkle in confusion, and she'd answer something like "The sky." in a slightly weirded-out tone. Then the person(s) would laugh hysterically and walk away, not realizing that Lilly wasn't joking.

Late;y, she learned a new word. _Cringy. _ She loved it, and used it every chance she got. _This food is cringy. That fake accent is cringy. Those tiles are cringy. _(Don't ask) Then, one day, Julia Walker (the school nerd) said "The proper term is actually cringeworthy.", and Lilly just said "You're cringy." We had both cracked up after that.

So when Lilly blamed the adds for the missing popcorn, I wasn't as exasperated as I could have been. "Well, it has been boring in here, alone," said Lilly, jumping up. "How about we go outside?"

"_Now_?" It was 30 degrees outside, **(A/N: In fahrenheit, of course. It's 1.11111111 in celsius, no joke.) **and the wind was ferocious.

"Of course!" she answered, opening the front door. A gust of wind blew through, knocking down the TV with surprising force.

"REALLY?!" she shouted into (or was it at) the air. "Just because I said you looked like the psychopath prophet in _Endangered Magic_!?" **(A/N: Endangered Magic is just a random title I made up for a movie. If there is actually something with that title, it's entirely coincidental) **I rolled my eyes, stepping outside. What was up with Lilly today? She then spotted me staring at her, and closed her mouth, grinning sheepishly. She then walked hurriedly past me, taking the lead, and avoiding my eyes.

Later, when we were walking on the sidewalk, Lilly smelled something. For some reason, she had an amazing sense of smell and hearing. Her eyes turned to slits, and she leaned down on the grass lining the sidewalk, plucking a plant out of the ground, and taking a big sniff out of it. She let out a big, happy sigh. "This smells amazing!" she said, shoving it under my nose. I sniffed it, and felt a little dizzy. Then, I recognized the plant. "Ummmmm, this is catnip." I said, pushing her hand away. Lilly looked like she had never heard of catnip, and she probably hadn't. Honestly, that girl was so out of date, you would think she had been living under a rock.

"It smells soooooooooooo good." she sighs. Then, an idea formed in her head. "If it smells this good, I bet it tastes _amazing_." I blinked, surprised. Then what she had said registered. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, " I warned. "I heard that catnip can also have an effect on humans." She smiled goofily.

"Humans, huh? Well, then I have nothing to worry about."

Before I could stop her, she shoved the plant in her mouth. The effects were instant. She gave a crazy grin, and twirled around and around with her arms out, like some kind version of Julie Andrews with too much sugar. Then she looked up at the sun, covered in clouds. "Did you know," she whispered. "That the sun is a person."

"What?"

"The sun. It's a big, glowing person. And his name is Ra."

_Ra. _The Egyptian god of the sun. "You believe in Egyptian mythology?" I asked. Lilly smirked like she knew a secret. "I _am_ Egyptian mythology."

I blinked, confused. She nodded at me and started a story. "When I was born, I was hidden from the rest of my family. My mom. My dad. My sister. I was erased from there memory, forever." I didn't know how you could erase something from someone's memory, but I let her continue.

"My job was to protect. Protect the chosen. If I had a job to protect, I didn't need a host to roam the Earth. I could be in my true form." This was where I thought she had gone nuts, and considered calling the police.

"I was never known, though. I have an older sister, and she outshines me. She outshines most people. Then she was put on a dangerous job, a job that could have pusjed her into the Duat to a point of no return." I blinked and opened my mouth to ask what The Duat was, but she held up her and shakily, and resumed her tale. "My name isn't Lilly either. It's Lynx."

"_WHAT?_"

"Yes."

"Okay, I have a few questions for you. What do you mean you are Egyptian mythology? And what's the Duat? And mainly, who is your idiot sister?" She smirked at me.

"Mind who you call idiots."

"You're avoiding the question. Who. Is. She?"

Lilly leaned forward and lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Her name.." she said, eyes sad.

"Her name is Bast."

**Bwa-ha-ha-ha-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I'm evil!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! This isn't a hiatus or 'leaving the story' note. I'm just getting a different account:**

** u/12637852/Scales-and-Squares**


End file.
